Kailen: My boyfriend is pregnant!
by Kailenbananaice
Summary: KAITO x LEN! YAOI! T RATING! Len s pregnant and Rin is not happy! Kaito is the father of the child, Len is scared and his shotaness gives it away Boop!
1. The news!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, but if I did, Len and Kaito would ****Yaoi**** all night long~~**

**This is my first actual, wanting to make the best I can, fan-fiction, this is dedicated to my friend Bella (Rin) she is known as Lencestyay!**

**Characters: Len, Miku, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo (through out the whole story, others may appear)**

**Key! :**

**Bold: Me talking**

_Italic: The characters thinking_

Underline: haven't thought of it yet ha ha.

* * *

Len and Kaito had been secretly going out for a long time, they had started going out seven months ago, and they were already getting busy. Len hadn't been happy much, he had been sick most the day at school, he sometimes avoided Kaito, and usually spent time in his bedroom, singing very soft songs to himself. He wouldn't even eat. He even said no to a banana!

Len was a shota, he had yellow hair that resembled a bunch of bananas, he wore shorts and a shirt, that had a F-clef on it, and this cape thingy, he had a yellow tie, some sleeve and sock thingies and he always had a blush on his face.

Kaito thought of an idea, which doesn't come often, he was going to visit his boyfriend! He smiled to himself and started getting a basket full of bananas and walking down to the Kagamine residence. He listened carefully to the wind, and the birds.

He got to the twin's house (**they're twins here, no haters ^w^**) about 15 minutes later, he knocked on the door and listened for Rin shouting 'Get the damn door!' but he didn't hear it, he looked through the window and saw Len asleep on the couch, he stared at Len in awe, wanting to be in the room with him. He noticed Len was in a sort of dress. Kaito suddenly got turned on. **But he couldn't cause this is a T rated fanfic! Kaito you pervert! xD. Okay back to the story...** Kaito knocked on the door again, but still no answer, so he did some investigating, and found the spare key under the mat, the one Rin made saying 'Go away, no one is welcome.' Rin was one of them lazy 14 year old that love to sit around and laze.

He unlocked the door and saw a very angry teenager in-front of him, his eyes widened and found out it was, **Wait for it, though you probably know...** It was Rin Kagamine! He felt like running, Rin was very scary when she looked like that, not even her trustworthy orange could calm her down! Kaito tilted his head, pretending to be clueless. Until Rin kicked him, RIGHT in-between the legs! Kaito fell to the floor in pain.  
"MAI BALLS!" He shouted falling to the ground, his hands on his crotch and he rolled around the floor in pain. He heard the living room door open and his beautiful, soon to be, bride. Lens cute milky white skin shone in the light, making him look so cute in the dress, but obviously, this is Len, whatever he does is cute. Len's eyes started watering and he looked at Rin with a dark, shameful blush. His eyes sparkled as he looked at his very protective sister, sadly.

"P-Please don't hurt my boyfriend, Rin, he needs to know before you kill him..." Len said to his sister. Rin immediately calmed down and moved away from Kaito, holding onto Len softly. Kaito bushed dark as Rin hugged Len, making the dress cling to his perfect frame, Kaito noticed that Len's boobs had gotten bigger, he stared, cause he was a massive pervert! but the question he really was thinking was, _Know what?_ He tilted his head, ignoring the fact that he had been kicked somewhere VERY intimidating.

"Okay, Len, we will tell him, only cause it's you, and I love you, my little brother!" Rin shouted happily and hugged her brother, causing him to giggle, in his perfect high, girlish voice. Kaito was flailing around the place as Rin and Len were playing around and giggling for almost an hour! how much energy can two kids have!  
They finally settled down and sat on their couch, Len sitting on Kaito's lap, though there were enough seats for the whole neighborhood to sit down!

"K-Kai-nii... the thing that we wanted to talk about i-is..." There was a long pause between Len's sentence, then he finally talked again, "I'm p-pregnant!" He shouted the end of the sentence in a high pitched voice. Kaito stood there, wide eyed, he looked as though he saw a ghost! he looked at Len and moved his dress up.  
"W-wha!" Len cried softly as he felt Kaito's hand on his lower belly. Len blushed and moved Kaito's hand off him. Kaito looked at Len and blood shot out his nose as he saw Len wearing panties. **Rin must of dressed Len up again xD. **... The next thing Kaito knew was getting hit in the face by Rin and her toy road-roller.

Kaito woke up to see Len laying next to him, Kaito smiled happily and hugged his Len softly, he looked up to see Rin sitting on the chair next to the bed. He found out he was in Lens bedroom. He had a sudden urge to go up to Len's wardrobe and have a sneak peek at the shota's items that he kept. He noticed that the basket he brung was laying on the counter next to him. He moved slightly and Len woke up in a happy mood, and kissed Kaito softly. Len purred slightly, Kaito blinked half shocked and half in awe at the teen purring.

Then that's when the door of the bedroom slammed open...

* * *

**What do you think?!**

**If you want more of the story then review! I will try and type it up and post it as fast as I can.**

**Me: Awwwhh! I love writing Kailen stories!  
Len: BUT WHY AM I PREGGERS?!  
Me: Why not? ohonhonhon  
Kaito: Len looks cute in a dress  
Rin: SEXEH KAILEN STORIESSS~~~3 Lencest is better though o3o**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
P  
L  
Z  
3**


	2. Len's little threat

**Previously on Kailen: My boyfriend is pregnant!**

Len purred slightly, Kaito blinked half shocked an half in awe as the teen purring.

That's when the door of the bedroom slammed open...

* * *

On the other end of the door was Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka and of course, Lens mother. They looked at Kaito with a very mean look, making Kaito shiver. He thought about making a run for it, but he didn't want to leave his little shota boyfriend. Len blushed shamefully again and hid his face in Kaito's scarf.

Lens mother was growling slightly, until she saw how happy Len was near Kaito. Her face went calm, but she walked out and stood at the front door, smoking a cigarette. Len purred as his mother went out the room, and kissed Kaito softly on the mouth. Kaito returned the kiss but deep, and passionate, making all the girls squeel with happiness as blood rushed out of their nose like a waterfall. Gakupo smirked at Kaito and walked out to join Lens mother outside.

Rin did her best to ignore everything and read a magazine called ROADROLLER WEEKLY, **Such a bad name for a fake magazine, but ya know haha :3 **... Luka looked at Kaito and Len kissing and walked over and slapped Kaito. Luka had a big crush on Kaito, and seeing as he was going out with a shota, made her more jelly of Len and Kaito.

Kaito looked at Luka with a sad look and pouted and rubbed his now red cheek softly, wincing at the pain that caused. Len had jumped up and ran into the nearest corner he could, crying. Luka's face went completely blank and she walked out in a hurry, as if she would miss the train to work. She had obviously regretted doing that and frighting the kid. Kaito went to Len and stroked his hair softly, trying to calm him down, he moved some of Lens bangs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead softly.  
Len and Kaito went back into the bed and fell asleep in each others arms. Kaito snored loudly as Len drooled and purred, resting his head on Kaitos chest.

* * *

Kaito woke up at exactly 4:42am, he could hear something in the bathroom, and Len wasnt next to him, so he investigated the noise, and saw Len hovered over the toilet, coughing into it and rubbing his little belly softly. Kaito hurried towards Len and rubbed his back, Len looked at him.  
Len looked horrible! he had bloodshot eyes and there was a bit of... ***long pause* **...something on his lips, some of it dripping down his chin and onto his dress, as Kaito soon found out was one of them dresses pregnant woman wear. He got a damp cloth and wiped Lens mouth clean, though Len was rejecting and squirming, obviously really unhappy. Kaito looked around and found a plushie on the floor, Len had obviously brung it with him, thinking he would be there for a long time. Kaito gave Len the plushie and Len immediately calmed down and closed his eyes, purring slightly, then he coughed and was sick all over his dress. Kaito's eyes widened, like O3O, he took Lens dress off and nosebleed-ed as he looked at Lens chest, he took off Len's panties and sat him in the bath.

Kaito softly rubbed Lens back softly, when the tub was filled with warm soapy water. Len had a bucket in-front of him, so if he was sick he could be sick in that. Kaito softly held onto Lens back and Len instinctively threw his head back softly, allowing Kaito to pour water on his hair.  
Len closed his eyes tightly when he felt the water on his blonde hair. Kaito rinsed Len's hair, then got the shampoo and squirted some on Lens hair, caressing it and making Lens hair look ridiculously soapy, he rinsed Lens hair. Len suddenly threw his head forward and puked into the bucket, coughing and Kaito rubbed his back softly. Kaito hated seeing Len like this... Len coughed then put his head back again. Kaito continued to wash Lens hair and body, making sure to keep the young boy calm. Kaito softly held onto Len and pulled him out of the bath gently. He wrapped the young boy in a towel and he fell asleep, Kaito grabbed on of Lens shirts and quickly put it onto the shota, as he slept, **In a brotherly way, not in a perverted way. **Kaito left him in only a shirt and carried Len into the bedroom and lay him in the bed, laying next to him and holding onto the shota, making sure he slept alright...

* * *

The next morning!

* * *

Len woke up, and found himself next to Kaito, he woke Kaito up by licking his cheek, which caused the Shion to blush.  
"Len~~~~! Don't lick there~" Kaito moaned in his sleep, and Len looked at him wide-eyed and casually walked down the stairs to see his sister, and mother downstairs, and Gakupo in a bath robe. Gakupo smirked at Len, as Len wasn't wearing underwear or anything, apart from a shirt, Lens' eyes widened and he blushed madly, pushing the shirt down to cover up his banana.

"Have a nice night, Len?" Rin teased, which made Len blush dark, and hide his face with his shirt, then pushed it down again, blushing darker. His mom walked to him and gave him a blanket to cover himself with, Len softly said thank you to his mom and wrapped himself in the blanket. Took one look at his breakfast and pushed it away, feeling sick just by the look at his food.  
Kaito came down the stairs later on, wondering WHY he was in his boyfriends house, he greeted Mrs. Kagamine, she just looked at him and hit him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"What did you do to my Lenny-kins?!" She shouted, pointing at the half naked, rounder bellied Len, Len blushed pink at the word 'Lenny-kins'  
"I swear! he was sick last night so I bathed him and changed him, I did nothing!" Kaito shouted, he stood still untill Mrs. Kagamine walked away and ate her breakfast in peace. Kaito looked at Len and hugged him softly, "What's wrong, Len-chan?" He asked im his soft brotherly voice, as he patted Lens head softly.  
"N-nothing is wrong, i-its just, I feel sick and I d-don't want to eat..." Len replied to Kaito, hugging him softly.

The front door was knocked on furiously and when Kaito opened it, with Len attached to his arm. He saw Miku there and told Len, softly, to leave him to talk with Miku, ALONE. Len obediently left the room and hugged his sister softly, she happily smiled at Len and cuddled him back softly.

"Yes, Miku-san?" Kaito asked Miku and she glared at him in a evil death glare, and she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, his eyes widened and tried pushing her off him...

* * *

meanwhile!

* * *

Len talked with his mom as he hugged his sister.  
"Why did you have sex with that boy?" she said calmly, Len blushed and looked at the floor.  
"I-I love h-him, mommy" He replied.  
"But you're only 14!"  
"I-I don't care! I-I love Kaito, a-and I wanna be with him f-forever!" He said and stormed out of the room. He got into the hall and saw something he shouldn't see. KAITO AND MIKU, kissing in the doorway, Len immediately got mad and pushed Miku over, he straddled her and sat on her chest. He raised his fist at her and chanted.

_"Roses are Red  
Violets are blue  
Kaito is mine  
And not for you  
And if by chance  
You take my place  
This fist will go into your face!"_


	3. Random mini stories 1

**Mini Storys'**

* * *

**WHY LEN SHOULD NOT BE TRUSTED NEAR WHITE VANS**

Len was a simple Voca-child, he was a six year old Chibi. He loved bananas and ate about seven a day!  
Len was sorta stupid, seeing as he was young and hadn't been going to school, so he was a bit of a diva. He wobbled around the streets, singing Migikata no chou, thinking of how he could bribe his Onii-chan, Kaito, to give him some more bananas. Then he looked up and saw a white van, with a sign on the side saying  
"Free Bananas!"  
Lens eyes sparkled and he waddled over to the van and knocked on the back doors, and a man opened the door, Len could see the bananas in the back, he asked politley, "P-please, sir. May I h-have some bananas?".  
The old man just smiled and pulled Len into the van.

THE END!

* * *

**Kaito the merloid**

Kaito was in the bath, he was washing his un-believably dark blue hair, he sang when he was in the bath. Then like the lazy Vocaloid does, is fall asleep in the bath.  
He snored loudly, drooling. He slept in the bath for at least 15minutes, after hearing a knock on the door. He jumped up then fell over, onto the floor. Kaito looked at if he had hurt his leg, but he didn't have a leg, he had a bright blue tail.  
Kaito looked at it in shock and pulled at it, the door knocked again, but harder, the knock was so hard, that it made the door fly off the hinges and smash into the wall. Kaito looked up and saw Len and Rin standing there, looking at his tail. They looked at him like "O^O", then they walked away awkwardly and told everyone.  
Then Kaito went "O3O"  
THE END!

* * *

**Why Rin and alcohol doesn't mix**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~! LEN LEN LEN LEN LEN LEN LENLENLENLEN!?" She shouted, poking Len in the cheek over and over again, annoying him.  
"WHAAAAATTT?!" Len shouted and his eyes widened as Rin shoved a bottle of Sake into his mouth, while she put a mouthful of Sake into hers.  
Len hiccuped and lay down, like he was in pain, pulling Rin ontop of him and hugging her, like a lover, caressing her back and unhooking her bra.  
THE END!

* * *

**Gakupo and Kaito have a chibi race**

"Aww~ Look at the cute chibi's" Gakupo and Kaito said as Chibi Rin and Chibi Len walked up to them and hugged each-other. Len and Rin were both in little pink dresses, with a pink bow on Rins head and a blue bow on Lens head. Len looked so cute! Gakupo could just eat him up!  
Kaito picked Rin up and hugged her, as Gakupo picked up and hugged Len.  
"Aww, Rin you are so cute like that!" Kaito shouted happily and hugged Rin tightly.  
"Len is way more better than your Rin!" Gkupo declared and they both looked at eachother in a death glare, little sparks went flying as they stared at eachother for a long time.  
"Lets have a race then!" They both shouted and ran around getting everything ready.  
Len and Rin looked at Gakupo and Kaito, frightened, they ran away and tried to find their Nee-san, Meiko. They found her and hugged her in a death squeeze, she smiled at them and picked them up, hugging them tightly, Lens face pressed against her boobs and he blushed dark, squirming slightly, and Rin flailed happily.  
THE END!


End file.
